Percy Jackson Betrayed by everyone
by Theolympiangames
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by everyone all because of his brother Matthew. He decides to leave camp where he meets chaos and becomes the commander and assassin of chaos, but what happens when he has to go back? Rated t for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi I'm Theolympiangames and this is my first story. I don't really mind flames or critism I actually welcome it because it helps me. I would also like nice reviews though too. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story and if you don't review I will still post a chapter I will try to make a schedule of when I will post. Thank you!This is a percy jackson meets chaos story pairings will be coming up soonm if you go on my poll and vote.

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod. I used to have a nice life. I had a lot of friends, the perfect girlfriend, and a place I could call a home. Well, that is until my half-brother came along. You see it happened about a month ago.

Flashback

I was pranking the Demeter cabin with the Stoll brothers when Chiron came to me, "Percy?" "Yes Chiron," I replied. "I would like for you to meet your half-brother, Matthew Rivers," Chiron said. I was surprised and happy. I always wanted a half-brother besides Tyson. He looked about my age with raven black hair and river blue eyes. He had a tan but not as nice as mine. He came up to me and said," "Who are you?" "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon – your half-brother." "Where will I be staying?" "Here I'll show you," I told him. When we were nearing my cabin Annabeth came and said,"Hey Percy do you want to go to – Hey who's this?" "Oh I'm Matthew Rivers and who are you my lovely lady?" "That's Annabeth my girlfriend so back off," I said. "One I didn't ask you, two she won't be for long, and three I'm not going to back off," Matthew said. "Percy leave him alone he didn't do anything to you and he's new," and with that said she walked away. After that I went down to the beach to cool off and try to forget what just happened.

Flashback end

From then on Matthew made my life miserable. He started taking away all my friends by ruining their personal items and blaming it on me and spreading rumors. It hurt yeah, but at least I had Annabeth. So that's when Athena came along. She said I could marry Annabeth if I did the 12 labors of Hercules and defeated Ares in battle again. So I did. It was really hard and took about a month to do it and when I did Athena got Hephaestus to make me the perfect ring that I was going to propose to Annabeth with and then Athena blessed it nothing could ruin this day – not even Matthew. Boy how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN: **** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Make a second version to this story. The second story will have the person who you guys choose from the poll. This story ****will**** be a percabeth story! I hope everyone is happy with my decision. The other one will be named "Percy Jackson betrayed by everyone version 2" The beginning will have a similar begining I hope everyone likes it! Now on with the story!**

Chaos pov

I was so happy. Today is the day I'm going to ask Annabeth Chase to marry me. Earlier I asked Annabeth to meet me by the beach at 10:30. I decided to go there a half hour early to set up. When I got there I was surprised. I saw my brother Matthew kissing some girl. Wait is that Annabeth? Oh my gods. I can't believe it! Annabeth is cheating on me?

I walked over there and said,"Hey Annabeth what's up?"

"P-P-Percy? This isn't what it looks like…" Annabeth said.

"Really because what I see is my pathetic girlfriend cheating on me with my half-brother," I replied.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" my idiot brother Matthew stupidly told me.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Make me! I stole your girlfriend and your precious camp, so what are you going to do now?"

"This," I replied and punched him in the nose. I took out the ring and threw it at Annabeth.

"Oh, and Annabeth, If you didn't guess it already we are over," I said. Then I walked to my cabin and slept.

Annabeth pov

I can't believe what just happened. I really wish I didn't drink that potion. Apparently it was made to control me because everything I wanted to say and do wasn't working. When I heard him say that I almost died inside. I just hope this wears off soon so I can explain it to him.

Percy pov

I woke up to people cheering. I was curious so I went to the amphitheater to see what all the commotion was about, when I saw Matthew kissing Annabeth. I saw all of my ex-friends cheering. My father along with all the other Olympians and hades, were also there.

My father stepped up and said, "congratulations my favorite son for your new relationship with Annabeth Chase!" Now I had enough.

I walked up to them and said, "Favorite son? All he did was defeat a few dracanae while I found the lightning bolt, went to the sea of monsters, held up the sky, navigated the labyrinth, led the battle of Manhattan, defeated Kronos, defeated all of the Giants, defeated Gaea, defeated Ares twice, and did all twelve of the Labors of Hercules for crying out loud and you say that that thing is your favorite son?"

"Yes he defeated some dracanae and for insulting my favorite son I disown you," Poseidon told me.

I was extremely ticked off so I replied with, "Well then, I hope you know that he was lying and blaming me for all those things and you apologize I won't accept. When you need a hero I won't be that hero. After all you have Matthew the 'greatest hero ever' so good bye forever." After that I ran back to my cabin, packed my bags, and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: ****Hello everyone! I decided to update today! Um…I don't have anything else to say so on with the story!**

Chaos pov

I was watching Percy Jackson's accomplishments with great interest when my cellphone started beeping. I got a message saying: tune into channel 10 where our favorite hero is being rejected and tossed out like an old toy. I did what it said and watched in disgust at how our greatest hero known to the universe was being treated. I couldn't believe it. After all he did for them without wanting, needing, or getting a reward this is how he is repaid? That's when I decided to step in.

I showed up when I heard Poseidon say, "Good riddance we didn't need him anyways!"

"Really! I can't believe it. You would think after this long of the Olympians making false accusations they would stop. I mean this is how you repay the mighty Percy Jackson after all he did for you? I hope you know you lost the greatest hero ever," I said

"What do you mean false?" Athena asked.

That's when Poseidon's idiotic kid said, "wait you said we lost the best hero ever. How is that? I mean I am still here,"

"You? The best hero ever? Ha! All you are is a dirty, rotten, piece of sea scum that framed Percy and spread rumors about him. The real hero left. Oh and I hope you know that there will be a war in 200 years against Gaea and the titans combined and it will be nearly impossible to win unless you have your hero. Now goodbye you idiotic retards," I said. Now that's when chaos (not me; really…why did they name that after me?) erupted. Then I left to go see Percy.

Annabeth pov

What Chaos said hit me like bullets. I felt so guilty even though necessarily it wasn't my fault. I hate Matthew for giving me that potion, for making me cheat on my now ex-boyfriend, and especially for making my now ex-boyfriend leave.

Third person pov (back at the amphitheater)

Everyone was freaking out (half about Matthew lying and half about the war that is going to be nearly impossible to win without Percy). Zeus called for a meeting in the war room. "Now as you all heard we learned that Matthew was lying, Percy left, and there is a war coming up that will be nearly impossible to win without Perseus Jackson," Zeus said. "I have a plan. First, send out search parties for him. Then, we make the campers who helped out in the giant and titan wars immortal. We have weekly meetings on the whereabouts of Percy Jackson. Everyone look everywhere. Once again, everything depends on Percy Jackson whether he like it or not," Athena said.

"Everyone follow the plan. The meetings will be on Wednesday at 12:00 pm. Good luck!" Zeus said. With that the Olympians flashed out and the campers organized into search parties.

Percy pov

After I left and ran for about 2 miles I realized that I had no idea where I was going. I couldn't go to my parents because they had died during the giant war. Apparently the monsters thought it was funny to destroy them. I had no idea what I was going to do and going over plans when a black portal came out of nowhere. A man in a black suit with stars, planets, comets, meteors, and asteroids swirling around on it stepped out.

"Percy Jackson, I have been watching you for quite a long time now. I have seen your impressive accomplishments and how they threw you out for the next best thing after all you did for them. Now I wish for you to become my assassin and the commander of my army. They fight for the greater good. They are called 'the army of chaos.' You will have a new identity. You shall be named Reaper. So Percy do you accept?" chaos asked me.

I thought about it for a minute. There was no one left for me. They are all dead or they abandoned me. "Yes, I accept," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry about the long wait! I did not know how busy I was going to be. I know I promised people, but I have multiple excuses. I had play practice last Tuesday, a presentation due last Thursday that I just started last Wednesday, last Thursday I was super tired, last Friday I had to go to my mom's work, last Saturday I did chores for 5 hours, Sunday I had to go to a friend's house, Monday I was leveling books for my o because she is a teacher, Tuesday I had chores, Wednesday I had chores, yesterday I was sick and had to go to lunch with my friend. I was also writing when I had tie today and yesterday. I am going to write a lot more tomorrow if I can, but again I have a busy schedule. Also if you would like to know the poll scores so far it is:**

**Score:**

**Hestia: 1**

**Zoe: 3**

**Calypso: 3**

**Aphrodite: 2**

**I am extending this for only few more days because I am going to need a pairing soon. I also decided to make this chapter longer than usual. So now that I have that I have finished my rant on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't on anything to do with Percy Jackson except for the plot line and the OCs.**

200 years later (Reaper POV)

After 200 years I still can't get over Annabeth. I turned into a merciless assassin. Well, only on my missions. The reason for that is because I managed to get Zoe, Luke, Calypso, Beckendorf, and Silena to be soldiers of Chaos. Silena eventually after a couple years forgave Luke when he apologized every day because he let Beckendorf get hurt after he promised that Beckendorf would not be hurt. Also after a few years Zoe learned new English. Eventually Zoe got over her man-hating problem, became great friends with e and Beck, and started going out with Luke. They became the 5 generals while I became the commander of the army and the top assassin. Zoe changed her name to Nightranger and led the omegas who specialized in ranged weapons including spears, bows, etc. Backbiter formerly known as Luke **(AN: Get it? Luke's sword used to be backbiter. Don't remember, don't care oh well) **led the deltas who specialized in close range weapons. Calypso renamed herself Moonlace **(AN: get it? Battle of the labyrinth anyone?) **and led the alphas who specialized in medicine and healing. Beckendorf changed his name to Elyxr and led the gammas who were engineers. Chloe who was previously known as Silena led the sigmas who were power wielders. Each section only listened to their generals, Chaos, and I. The generals only listened to Chaos and I. I only listened to chaos.

My targets and enemies fear me. Especially the one I'm chasing right now. He was acted brave in front of everyone else before, but now was just a worthless coward. He killed 23 people, enslaved 10, and imprisoned 3 people. He also hit on every girl he met. When chaos gave me this task to kill this cold-blooded pig I almost jumped for joy because of how I get the pleasure of cleansing the area of his stench and worthlessness that made everyone scared. He reminded me of that pig Gabe too. I could actually hear his heart beat rise as I was chasing him.

"You have put up a very poor chase you coward. I know what you have done and for that I shall kill you," I told the very frightened pig. Oh great now I sound like Artemis and her hunt.

"No please have mercy on me my good friend!" that coward pig said.

"Oh I always give mercy to my friends, but sadly you are not my friend," and with that said, I took out my sword and cut off the idiot's head. After killing him and cleansing the world of the imbecile, I went back to my ship and got on board.

"How was your mission? Was it a success?" Jessica, my robot pilot asked.

"Of course it is. Oh Jessica, you of all people should know that by now. Did you not have any faith that I didn't? Now I am going to my bedroom to take a nap before we land. Remember to wake me up if I am needed." I replied, and proceeded to my bedroom.

My bedroom aboard the ship was awesome. I had a wall-to-wall flat screen TV with multiple game consoles and stacks of movies and games. I had a blue laptop that moved like the ocean on top of my sea-green desk. I had a stack of ear buds and mp3 players on top of my desk that I used constantly because I end up breaking them a lot. The mp3 players are loaded with all my favorite songs waiting to be listened to whenever I am bored. To the right of that I had my awesome waterbed that felt like I was in the ocean. Yeah I still love the ocean even if my dad disowned me. I went over to it and took a nap.

After a peaceful nap I was awoken by a splash and the feel of being soaking wet. I opened my eyes to see all my friends standing around my bed with Backbiter holding an empty bucket. Huh we must have landed I thought. Oh well. Now you are probably wondering why I didn't take out my sword and stab them all and it is because one, I am lazy. Two, I don't have my sword with me and only my dagger under my pillow. And three, this is unsurprising as they do it constantly. I was about to blast them with water –yeah I still have my powers even if my father disowned me – when the speakers came on saying, "Commander Reaper, please report to Chaos' office. Again, Commander Reaper please report to Chaos' office."

"You guys are so lucky that I have to go. I was just about to blast you with water," I said.

"Yeah, yeah now get to Chaos' office before he gets… impatient. Wait never mind take as long as you want because I really want to see that!" Elyxr said and then Chloe punched him on the shoulder.

Oh I really do not want that to happen. Last time that happened, a planet blew up and a soldier got turned into a dandelion and got planted into a pretty garden. As I was on my way there I realized that I could actually flash to the doors of the office since I had the blessing of chaos. Yeah that is right I got his blessing.

When I got there I saw big wooden doors. I opened them to see the magnificent 'office.' I don't even know why he even calls it an office considering that it is about the size of Mount Olympus' throne room. "Percy, I have a mission for you," Chaos told me. Oh crap, he only said my real name when something is super important, really serious, or he is really worried. "Yes father," I said in reply. Now you are probably like: what? How? I thought Poseidon was your father? Well Poseidon is not my father anymore since he disowned me and after a few years Chaos said he wanted to adopt me and make me his heir. I of course said yes. "Percy, you may not like it and I want you to swear on me that you will not destroy this office or this planet," he told me. "Um okay, I guess I will. I Percy Jackson swear on Chaos himself that I will not destroy this room or planet when Chaos says whatever he is going to say. So what mission is it and why would I be mad about it?" I asked. "Well let's say that the reason why you would be mad is because you are going back to your old home to fight the giants, titans, and Gaea combined," he responded. "WHAT! YOU PROMISED ME THAT I WOULD NOT GO BACK!" I yelled at him. I t would be a big understatement to say that I was mad. Oh the planet Malamo just blew up. Great just great. Though I only said that I wouldn't blow up the room or this planet, not other planets. "Well I am sorry, but they will be destroyed otherwise and they really need our help. Now we are going to go over there and off our help now," Chaos said. Oh great I thought.

Zeus pov

I was in the middle of a very important argument with my brothers, Poseidon and Hades, about who was more powerful, when a man in a black suit stepped out of a portal with a young man in a black cloak and a hood over his head. "Who dares interrupt this meeting," I demanded.

"Meeting? This is no meeting this is bunch of children arguing. As for who I am I thought you would remember me. Oh well. I am Chaos and this is my adopted son and heir Reaper. He is the commander and assassin of my army. We have come to offer our services in the upcoming war against the Titans, Giants, and Gaea." Chaos said.

"Oh of course! Thank you my lord. we would be honored – " I started when that brat cut me off.

"Why would we need your help? I am the greatest hero ever!" Matthew said o-matter-of-factually.

Then chaos started laughing hysterically. When he got control of himself he said, "You're kidding me right? You? The-the great-greatest he- hero ever? Ha! You are just weak and puny. Always hiding behind other real heroes and claiming their work. You are just a worthless piece of crap."

"Me? Worthless? I am stronger than you old geezer. I bet I could –AHHHHH!" Matthew screamed. Throwing knives pinned him to the wall.

"Don't insult my father you worthless piece of trash!" reaper yelled.

"I am sorry for that. Anyways as I was saying before we would be honored to have your help," I told him.

"Okay my generals will arrive tomorrow at 12:00 pm. The rest will arrive the following day at the same time. So goodbye," Chaos told us and with that he flashed out with the young man named Reaper and left us all stunned at what happened.

Annabeth pov

I have never been the same when Percy left. When he left a part of me died that day. I wish everything could change. When Matthew said that I wished he would have been hit by those flying knives. It would have made it a little better.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys… I know I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry. I don't have any real reason for not updating besides time. Time is hard for me. I not only like to write fanfiction, but I love to read it and I need to make time for myself to read it. So I would have to make even more time for myself to write it. I have a proposition for those who are fellow writers (on any fanfiction site) if you PM me or comment on my story the name or the URL of your story I will read and review it like so many of you guys have for me. There's more. If you guys wish, I will put your characters in if you tell me the basic information such as: Hair color, hair style, gender, eye color, personality, what gender they prefer (as in if they are straight, bi, or gay), favorite color, hobbies (optional), interests, or anything you feel you need to put to let me really know the character. If you do this I will try to put it in my story. Btw if you would please follow my twitter, **_**octotacosamcat**_**, I will post when I update or if you prefer Instagram I post A LOT of Percy Jackson, divergent, and other fandom things on there. Thank you all so much for staying with me even though I have been a pretty crappy author but I will try my best to update as quickly as I can. I am finally closing the poll. That was another reason why I didn't update. I really wanted to finally have chapter 5 up and was thinking that either chapter 5 or chapter 6 woud have the results for the poll for my other story **_**Percy Jackson Betrayed By everyone version 2. **_**I wrote that one because of my readers. I knew that a lot of them wanted it to be Percabeth fanfiction and I knew a lot of the wanted something else. **

**Here are the results:**

**Aprodite: 7**

**Calypso: 2**

**Zoe: 4**

**Hestia: 1**

**So Aphrodite won. My other story will now be a percy/Aphrodite fanfic. Now on to the story.**

Percy pov:

After seeing Rivers again I realized just how pathetic he really is. It is sad really. His fatal flaw must be fame. If he is not famous or not the star or the best he finds his way, no matter how vicious, evil, or mean, and he takes what he wants no matter what. I kind of feel bad for his mother having to deal with him half her whole life. I am though a little surprised that they are all not dead, well not really as I think about it, I am realizing that the gods probably immortalized Hunter of Artemis style all the senior campers so they can help fight the war… I just wonder why Rivers is. Probably because good ol' dad and the others who worshipped him forced the others too

"Hey! HEY! REAPER! PERCY!" Backbiter screamed, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What do you need?" I said, just wanting to go back to my thoughts.

"Dude, we've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes what was going through your thick head of yours?" Backbiter, my best friend, said.

"Hey my head is not thick! And for your information I was thinking about the patheticness we just witnessed in the gods of Olympus throne room."

"Um… I don't think patheticness is a word and man that was something. I can't believe you threw knives at Rivers' head! He so had it coming though," Luke happily replied.

"Speaking of that Commander Reaper… I understand you did it for me and even though I am so totes thankful and grateful for that, I think we need a rule about trying our best not to kill people because we all know that they need all the people they can get because of how atrocious some of the are at fighting. God I'm shuddering just thinking about how bad the one who is believed to be the 'greatest hero in the universe'. Man is he bad at fighting…" Chaos said. I agreed with him.

Not even from a social standpoint nor taking in all the horrible things he has done to my former friends and I. More on a professional level. He was horrible last time I checked. His stance was very bad and so was his grip. He had such slow reflexes I'm surprised that he actually defeated the dracanae. I bet he used some of his so called 'good looks' to defeat them.

"Yeah I agree. Damn he has no skills," Elyxr (Beckendorf) agreed.

"Alright I believe that you all will need to start packing. I have put in 1 suitcase that can hold anything no matter how big or how small the objects placed in there is. Be back in my office by 2:00 pm," Chaos said. Hmm… so that leaves us with 2 hours give or take a few minutes…

Page Break Don't Mind Me

When I got to my room I started to pack for the treacherous trip I was about to go on. Going back to Earth. Ughh. I'm shuddering at the thought of it.

I decided to pack about 20 pairs of earbuds and put in the usual stuff one would need to go on a long-term trip. The only difference is that I also put in a surf board and my sketchbook. I tend to draw to calm me down and help me forget about all the pain and suffering I have seen in my years.

As I am packing I'm thinking about how funny this situation is. I am going back to earth, the place where everyone abandoned and betrayed me… I'm going to see people I used to consider my friends, then my betrayers, and now unfortunately, my allies. Hopefully Annabeth won't be able to break my heart once again. I hope she has changed. I secretly still do have feelings for her sadly. I still love her more than the world itself. Maybe until I really understand everything that is going on I won't reveal myself. Guess I am going to have to pack my cloak which has a hood that will never come off until I want it off. People won't be able to see above my mouth. My gear is one of my most prized possessions. I have vambraces on my arms that have blades that pop out and go back in on command and I have a belt which has two sword holders and a bunch of knife holders. I have twin blades. After my so called 'father' took away riptide I got two new swords. Sister swords to riptide. Their names are Wavelength and Highsurf. I have multiple throwing knives and hunting knives that I keep in my super cool belt. That's one of the perks of being the commander of Chaos' army. You get privileges. One hour later I was on my way to the one place I hated so much, but loved even more.

Page Break Don't Mind Me

I awoke 10 minutes before we began to descend. I had 15 minutes to get ready and look awesome. I rushed around until finally I was ready and waited for my friends. When they came and we descended we stepped onto Earth for the first time in a long while. I looked around and quickly realized where we were. Camp Half-Blood. A place that holds so many memories. The good and the bad. The gods of Mount Olympus and all of the campers seemed to be waiting for us. I looked straight forward and stayed silent. Chaos started speaking.

"Hello everyone. For those who don't know who I am my name is Chaos, the creator of the universe. These lovely people behind me are my generals and the one slightly in front of them all the commander of my army. Commander and Generals introduce yourselves," Chaos ordered.

Zoe stepped up and said, "My name is Nightranger, I lead the Omegas who specialize in ranged weapons such as: spears, bows, throwing knives, etc." she backed up as Luke stepped up.

"My name is Backbiter. I lead the Deltas who specialize in close range weapons," Luke said and backed up. Calypso stepped forward.

"My name is Moonlace. I lead the Alphas who specialize in medicine and healing." She walked back to her previous place as Beckendorf walked forward.

"My name is Elyxr. I lead the Gammas who specialize in engineering." Silena walked forward and Beckendorf stepped back.

"My name is Chloe. I lead the Sigmas who are our army's power wielders. Though there are a few power wielders mixed around elsewhere." Silena stepped balk. The commander stood in place.

"My name is Reaper. I am the commander of this army. I only listen to chaos and my generals only listen to chaos and I. we do not take orders from you people so don't even try ordering any part of my army or else," Percy said in an authorative voice.

"The rest of the army will come when Reaper or I deem necessary. Now have a good day. Bye!" and with that Chaos disappeared.

"Well, It is very nice to meet you all. Do you need a cabin?" Chiron asked.

"No, I'll make one," the commander responded and with a flick of his wrist a two-story cabin appeared. It was black and was swirling with stars, comets, meteors, planets, moons, and other parts of the universe. The campers looked on in awe. The silence was broken when a certain smart alec son of Poseidon decided to speak.

"So, when are all of you going to show us who you are. If we don't know who you are how do we trust you? For all we know you could be a spy."

"We shall reveal ourselves when we want to or if Chaos orders it. Otherwise, no we won't and we are not spies. Chaos himself brought us to you. Stop blaming others for your pathetic problems and leave us alone," and with that Percy and the others walked inside their new cabin and left the others dumbfounded.


End file.
